


obiterius

by blueism



Series: Glass. [Dream Angst] [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Short One Shot, Temporary Character Death, but im the author and i cannot permit that because clout, but not technically, death just cant allow him to pass on, give the man a break, hes just, i like to think that im ok at it, might continue if someone actually wants me to, sorta - Freeform, sorta??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueism/pseuds/blueism
Summary: In which Dream wants to die after millennia of suffering, but Death cannot allow him that freedom.
Series: Glass. [Dream Angst] [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126262
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	obiterius

**Author's Note:**

> i am actually kinda proud of this

Dream could feel himself slipping. Again. It was like trying to grasp a bird- you could try, but it’d slip from prying fingers anyway. He was huddled in the corner of the cell, mask long discarded in favor of breathing the stale air in. He liked the scent. It was soothing in a way. The same could be said for the small dripping that he heard from the crying obsidian, and he raised his head with some effort after hearing an irregular noise before merely dropping it in favor of not losing more energy. The hunger in his stomach reminded him that he should eat, but the mere idea of trying to cram raw potatoes down his throat was unappealing at best and downright stupefying at the very worst. The ache that seemed ever-present in his bones made him want to move to get rid of it, or at least alleviate it, but the idea of trying to stand and do more than just walk or run was unappealing to Dream. He listened to the methodical ticking of the clock and wondered when it’d change and when he’d die and then come back because everyone was out for him, were they not?

====

_”Child,” Death whispered sorrowfully as Dream sat there numbly, far too used to the blueish tint of the environment they were in and the river that looked so appealing when seeing other souls just get lost in them-, “You’re wandering again.”_

_“Yeah,” he respired, and not for the first time, he was grateful that Death healed his injuries, “There’s nothing more to do in that hellhole anyway.”_

_“I suppose,” Death sighed, moving closer to Dream, “You’re going to ask the question again?”_

_“Of course,” Dream said, “It’s our own little tango, so to say.”_

_Death merely chuckled wryly, “I guess it is.”_

_“Can I pass on?” Dream asked, flopping over on his back, already knowing the answer about to come tumbling out in Death’s soothing voice._

_“No, child,” Death murmured sadly, “You can’t, you know this.”_

_“Yeah,” Dream's gaze was fixated on the river, “I really do, huh?”_

_Death and Dream let silence overtake the world they were in, suspended between life and death, and fit in between the afterlife and rebirth._

_“Why did they have to do this to me?” Dream asked, and perhaps it was to himself, perhaps it was to the immortal entity that watched him with eyes too soulful for their age and a heart too big for their body._

_“They were bored,” came Death’s reply no matter which being the question was directed to, and the one who’d lingered in Death’s land on more occasions than even the gods shed silent tears, witnessed only by the lone entity who’d never tell._

_“I wish they’d take their boredom out on someone else,” Dream sighed in defeat, “Can I just rest for once in my life?”_

_“No, child,” came the reply, just as grounding as the walls that seemed to curl in on Dream during all those stifling days of being surrounded by heat and cold, light and dark._

_“Why can’t I be like them?” Dream motioned helplessly towards the river, filled with souls that were swimming to the other side with varying speeds._

_“Because the gods decreed it so,” Death responded, and oh, how their heart ached for the being opposite to them, not quite human yet not quite a god either._

_“You’re a god too, are you not?” Dream sighed, closing his green eyes and Death favored ignorance as to how those eyes, once so bright maybe millennia ago, were now nothing more than dull husks reliving memories of happier times, “Why couldn’t you do something about it?”_

_Death sighed. Dream had been right earlier. They’d been dancing this little dance of theirs for eternity, and Death had watched as the soulful boy from ages before grew into whatever the shell of a person in front of him was. “Life,” Death began warily, “Life has more sway than me, so to say. Who’d prefer Death- the one they all fear for lack of knowledge- even the god of knowledge themself- over the cheerful counterpart of theirs? They ignore me in favor of reducing power I’ve never wanted, perhaps just like you with life. That’s why, child.”_

_“I hate Life,” Dream sat up once again, long, light blond hair spilling onto his shoulders with wild abandon._

_“I know,” Death replied, sitting at last, “You’ve confided that to me for a while now.”_

_Dream’s eyes fluttered with hazy understanding as he murmured quietly, “I think Life’s come back to claim me. I- I’ll see you soon, I’m sure.”_

_And the blond was gone, leaving a whisper dying on Death’s tongue, of all the times they’d wished they could allow Dream to wander free, and of all the pain they wished they could take away, and of everything they wished the blond could have and of everything he deserved._

====

And on the other side, Dream woke again.

**Author's Note:**

> wouldnt understand how to like lengthen it, so yeah take that lmao


End file.
